12ta policijska stanica
by zanacvetkovskamatich
Summary: Konacan povratak dugo zeljenom poslu.Povratak u punom tandemu.Pokusaj da se sakrije ono sto se ne moze sakriti od dobrih prijatelja.


Usli su u 12-tu negdje oko osam sati i trideset minuta. Dosli su citavih pola sata ranije jer je Beckett bila nervozna i citavo vrijeme nesto prigovarala. Nista sto je ucinio nije valjalo: jaja su bila suvise masna,slanina nije bila dovoljno przena,kafa se skoro ohladila i tako neke gluposti. Rick se nije dao tako lako razljutiti u potpunosti je shvatao sta se desava u njenoj glavi.

Mahnuli su rukom mladom policajcu koji je sjedio na recepciji i usli u lift. Vrata su se zatvorila i lift je krenuo. Rick je uhvatio njenu ruku i njezno je stegnu kao da joj daje podrsku.

Prolazeci hodnikom pozdravljali su njima drage kolege. Kada su usli u prostoriju primjetli su da je jedino Ryan od njenog tima prisutan. Bio je okrenut ledjima i nije ih primjetio. Beckett je bacila pogled na njen bivsi sto koji je bio prazan kao kad je napustila stranicu,cak je i stolica u kojoj je Castle sjedio bila na istom mjestu. Ona i Castle su zacudjeno pogledali jedno u drugo ne shvatajuci zasto je sto bio prazan.

"Hej Beckett,Castle nisam ocekivao da cu vas vidjeti. Gate?" pitao je i njih dvoje su klimnuli.

" Ima li glasa od Espozita?" pitao je Castle.

"Nema od onog dana kako ste napustili stanicu. Cuo sam da se sprema da potpise ugovor sa armijom i da ide sa starim drustvom u Afganistan. Ne znam sta da vam kazem ali sam morao da se obratim Gates,pogotovu kad sam zvao tebe a ti se nisi odazvao. Uhvatila me je panika i plasio sam se da se tebi i Espu nesto ne dogodi"rekao je pokusavajuci da se opravda na neki nacin.

"Ryan zasto se pravdas,covjece ti si lud da nisi ucinio sto ti savijest nalaze ja ne bih uopste stajala sada ispred tebe. Zao mi je samo sto je Espo tvrdoglav. Ne brini nece on otici nigdje,kad se suspenzija zavrsi vratice se na staru poziciju. Sve ce biti kao i prije."

"Ah vidim da ste stigli."Gates se pojavila na vratima njene kancelarije. Naslonila se na dovratak prekrstila ruke cekajuci ih da udju u prostoriju. Kada su usli i sjeli celicna Gates je zatvorila vrata navukla plasticne zavjese i sjela na svoju stolicu.

Neko vrijeme su sutili kao da su razmisljali kako zapoceti razgovor. Gates se blago nakasljala otvorila ladicu, izvadila gomilu papira i stavila ih na sto. Posmatrala ih je neko vrijeme a onda otvorila prvu fasciklu.

"Detektiv Beckett ispred sebe imam dvije fascikle. Jedna je o tvojoj skorasnjoj ostavci,druga je o tvojoj suspenziji. Do tebe je gdje ces se potpisati. Mrzim sto moram ovo reci,ali bi mi zaista bilo zao da jedan od najboljih i najmladjih detektiva,jednostavno napusti stanicu. Ti znas da nisi najbolja da se ne bih ni okrenula nego bih ti postom poslala papire da podpises a sto se tice tebe Castle moram priznati,iako mi se to nimalo ne svidja, da su tvoje sugestije i vrlo inteligentno razmisljanje vrlo cesto pomagali mojim detektivima"

Tvrdoglava kao i uvijek Beckett nije htjela da odstupi:"samo pod jednim uslovom da se detektiv Espozito vrati u stanicu."

Castle je htio da poludi od muke,pruzala joj se sansa da se vrati na svoj posao a ona uslovljava iako zna da je Gates tvrda stranka.

Kate i Gates su se dugo gledale u oci tvrdoglavo, ne znajuci koja ce prva popustiti. On se nalazio na zivoj vatri posmatrajuci ih i plaseci se kako ce se to zavrsiti.

Gate je samo uzela fasciklu sa suspenzijom i tresnula od sto ispred Beckett,ne gledajuci vise ni u jedno od njih.

"Papirologija,nadam se da nisi zaboravila kako se radi?"

Kate je uzela papire mrko gledajuci Gates i stala potpisivati. Kada je zavrsila vratila je fasciklu i ustala naglo sa stolice.

"Mozete ici radno vrijeme je isto obadvoje da ste se nacrtali na vrijeme,detektiv Espozito ce biti obavijesten."

* * *

Uzurbanost u policijskoj stanici je bila svakodnevna pojava. Kate je usla kod Gates u kancelariju da preuzme pistolj i znacku. Zahvalila se i vratila se do svog stola. Otvorila je ladicu i spustila pistolj a zatim i znacku sa dobro poznatim brojem 41319. Castle je posmatrao njenu ushicenost i morao je priznati sam sebi da on sam ne bi bio dovoljan za njenu srecu.

"Hej Ryan imas li ikakvih vijesti o Espozitu? Znas li da li ga je Gates zvala?"pitao ga je Castle.

"Nemam blage veze. Nista se ne prica u stanici,cak nemam veze da ste i vi vraceni na duznost. Samo se nadam,da Espo ne napravi kakvu glupost. Da li se stvarno vraca?"upitao je sa blagom dozom nelagodnosti. Stvarno se osjecao neprijatno jer je mislio da je izigrao povjerenje svog partnera i detektiva Beckett.

"Nemoj da brines sve ce biti u redu,uostalom Espo ce na kraju shvatiti da sam ziva samo zahvaljujuci tebi."

"Nego sta ima kod vas dvoje? Kako ste vi proveli ovih mjesec dana? Vidim dosli ste zajedno upitao je sumnjicavo Ryan.

"Samo djelili taksi. Ja pokupila Castla na putu ovamo."odgovorila mu je Beckett osjecajuci se zaista lose zbog ove lazi. Castla je pogledala ispod oka kao da je ocekivala neku reakciju od njega.

"Jep samo taksi" naglasavajuci ono "samo" i nezainteresovano gledao oko sebe.

"Hej pogledajte ko nam je stigao!" Castle uzviknu gledajuci prema hodniku,dok je dizao ruku u znak pozdrava. Beckett i Ryan su se okrenuli u istom momentu. Njoj je osmijeh zaigrao na licu,digla se sa stolice i cvrsto zagrlila Espa." Jedan od njenih rijetkih emotivnih ispada" pomislio je Castle u sebi,dok se digao da se srdacno rukuje sa svojim prijateljem.

Medjutim Ryan i Espo su bili hladni jedan prema drugom,pruzajuci jedan drugom ruke da se samo iz ciste pristojnosti rukuju. Espo se jos uvijek osjecao izdanim od najboljeg druga i partnera. Ryan jos uvijek u nedoumici da li je ispravno postupio odlazeci kod Gates?

Espozito je otisao da potpise papire o zavrsetku suspenzije,Ryan se vratio svojoj papirologiji,dok su Beckett i Castle otisli da se pozdrave sa Lanie.

"Ti si mi se djevojcice promijenila"konstatovala je Lanie skidajuci lateks rukavice i srdacno grleci Kate. Odvojivsi se od Beckett pruzila je ruku Castlu dok ih je obadvoje sumnjicavo gledala.

"Nesto se dogodilo izmedju vas dvoje?"pitala je

"NE" odgovorili su u isti glas.

"Aha"prokomentarisala je ona ali nije vise insistirala na daljem razgovoru o toj temi. Znala je da ce joj Kate reci sve kad bude spremna.

* * *

Slijedeci par dana je proslo bez nekih vecih uzbudjenja. Beckett i Espo su se lagano uhodavali u posao,preturajuci neke stare slucajeve koji nisu nikada rijeseni. Ryan je pokusavao da pomogne ali cesto bio ignorisan od Espozita a Castle ko Castle pratio Beckett u stopu i vadio joj zivce svojim dvosmislenim komentarim.

"Da Beckett na telefonu...odmah dolazimo"

" Espo,Ryan,Castle kupite stvari. Desilo se dvostruko ubistvo."

Beckett je pokupila pistolj provjerila ga i zakacila ga za hlace iza ledja,dok je znacku zakacila naprijed da se jasno vidi.

Liftom su se spustili do podzemne garaze i u paru se svako uputio svojim kolima.

"Mogu li ja da vozim?"upitao je Castle,znajuci vec odgovor.

"Ne."

"Zasto uvijek ti vozis?"

"Zato Castle sto ja imam znacku"pokazala je prstom na znacku:"sto je najvaznije imam pistolj za one koji me nerviraju"

"Primio poruku jasno i glasno"

Ona je bila fantastican vozac. Uz pomoc sirene i rotacionog svjetla koje je stavila na kola,brzo i spretno se provlacila izmedju vozila.

"Neznam samo gdje toliko zuris?Dva mrtvaca nece nigdje pobjeci ako nisu zombii."i dalje je zafrkavao.

"Veceras spavas u svom stanu"

"Kate mogu li ti nesto reci?"

"Reci"

"Ocigledno da si iskocila iz policijskog stosa."

"Kako to mislis ?"

"Zaboravila si da ovaj auto ima video kameru. Sta ako neko cuje ovu nehumanu izjavu?"

"Ti si zaista nepopravljiv"rekla je i digla ruku i blago ga pljesnula po glavi.

* * *

Parkirala je auto i krenu li su prema mjestu zlocina. Ona je pokazala svoju znacku policajcu u uniformi,koji je malo podigao zutu traku dok su se njih dvoje provukli ispod.

"Ha rekao sam ti da nece nikud pobjeci. Vec su pod kontrolom Lanie"

Samo ga je pogledala polu ljutito i obratila se Lanie.

"Kazi mi nesto?"

"Sta da ti kazem vidis i sama da ne mogu prebrojati rupe od oka koliko ih ima ovaj mladi par. Koliko mogu da ocijenim kasne dvadesete,rane tridesete. Samo ti mogu reci da je velika vecina od ovih rupa primljena na cesti,kad su vec oboje bili mrtvi."

"Nije u pitanju pljacka jer je sva zlatnina i dijamantski prsten na svom mjestu. Kamera je takodje tu,ali fale novcanici vjerovatno da se ukloni indentifikacija."Ryan je konstatovao.

"Espo jesi li pokupio caure od metaka?"

"Ti se salis Beckett za ovo treba nekoliko sati i jedna velika kesa za kupovinu."

"Hm ovo je glavna ulica cudi me da niko nije cuo pucnjavu?"pitao je Castle

"Neko je cuo i prijavio a sam znas buka saobracaja moze zaglusiti i da bomba eksplodira"Lanie je rekla:"U svakom slucaju ovo je bila pucnjava iz blizine,mozda metar dva udaljenost .Vidite ove fleke oko rupa to je znak da je pucano iz blizine",ovim kao da se obracala Castlu.

"Lanie ti seciras mrtve ja se pobrinem o njima U MOJIM NOVELAMA,zaboravljas da sam ja ona bolje placena strana."

"Jeste zato ti treba inspiracija i pratis Kate ko kucence. Da nije Kate jos bi zalio za Stormom kojeg si nestedimice ubio."

Beckett se okrenula na stranu da je ne vidi Castle i skoro se zakocenila od smijeha.

"hahahaha" Castle se tako slatko nasmijao:"priznajem poraz i ako ne volim da gubim. Bar se Beckett slatko nasmijala,odavno je nisam vidio tako nasmijanu,"glatko je slagao.

"Espo,Ryan vi na jednu stranu,ja i Castle ns drugu stranu. Lanie ti zapakuj i nosi i javi nam ako nesto nadjes. Mi idemo traziti svjedoke, ali je veliki problem ovde u New Yorku isti ka sa ona tri majmuna:ne vide,ne cuju i ne pricaju. Hajde Espo da vidimo ko ce imati vise srece?"


End file.
